Fantômes
by Lili76
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre, Hermione se retrouve nommée préfète en chef aux côtés de Drago Malefoy. Ron est jaloux, et Harry observe. Basé sur un fanart de Upthehill, Dramione


**Une fois n'est pas coutume, me revoici pour un OS basé sur un fanart de Upthehill.  
Cette fois, ce n'est pas sur mon couple favori du moment, mais bien sur Drago et Hermione.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione Granger avait été ravie d'être nommée préfet en chef, mais son enthousiasme avait été douché en apprenant qu'elle le serait en collaboration avec Drago Malefoy.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Harry avait haussé les épaules, alors que Ron se mettait à hurler à l'injustice.

Après quelques semaines en couple, Hermione s'était rapidement aperçue que Ron était un ami adorable mais qu'il faisait un bien piètre petit ami. Ils avaient échangé quelques baisers et Hermione avait choisi de rompre, comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais former un couple.  
Ils étaient bien trop différents.

Ron avait tempêté, mais Harry lui avait parlé, et il s'était calmé.  
Hermione soupçonnait qu'il espérait la récupérer, bien qu'elle ait été claire sur ses sentiments. Et elle n'hésiterait pas à le rappeler à l'ordre si jamais il devait se montrer un peu trop insistant.

L'avantage d'être préfète en chef était d'avoir ses propres appartements, loin de la maison Gryffondor et d'un rouquin un peu trop collant. L'inconvénient était qu'elle allait vivre avec Malefoy.

Quand Ron prit conscience qu'elle allait vivre avec son pire ennemi, il vit rouge et recommença à hurler.  
Il commença à vouloir interdire à Hermione de s'approcher du serpent vicieux quand la jeune fille le gifla sèchement.

Elle n'avait aucune affinité avec Drago Malefoy. Il était le Serpentard détestable qui l'avait insultée pendant toute sa scolarité. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui déclarer une guerre ouverte alors qu'ils allaient cohabiter.  
Et lorsque Ron avait commencé sa phrase par "Je t'interdis..." son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et elle l'avait frappé immédiatement.  
Qu'elle soit ou non sa petite amie ne lui autorisait pas à lui donner d'ordres.

Enragée, elle partit à grands pas sous le regard furieux de Ron.

Hermione découvrit que la cohabitation avec Drago Malefoy se passait bien. Il était plutôt agréable à vivre et s'en tenait à une politesse froide avec elle.

Après deux semaines, les relations entre eux étaient cordiales bien qu'ils ne se rapprochent pas.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione découvrit que la guerre avait profondément marqué son homologue, et elle comprit soudain pourquoi Harry avait tenu à l'aider lorsqu'il avait été arrêté pour les Aurors.  
Il avait été un Mangemort par la force des choses, mais malgré ses paroles bravaches, il n'avait jamais eu les actes qui allaient avec.  
Son jeune âge et l'appui de Harry Potter avait suffi au Magenmagot, et Drago avait été libéré et autorisé à terminer ses études.

Vivre ensemble les avait obligé à se détendre face à l'autre et Hermione découvrait avec surprise un jeune homme qui pouvait se montrer drôle et charmant.  
Loin des autres, il perdait souvent son air crispé et prétentieux et la jeune fille devait avouer qu'il avait du charme.  
Il n'était pas bavard, mais lorsqu'ils entamaient une discussion, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents tous les deux.

Pour sa part, Drago Malefoy avait constaté avec une certaine indifférence qu'il allait devoir vivre avec Miss-je-sais-tout Granger.  
Il savait qu'il avait perdu le droit de protester depuis qu'il avait dû subir l'atroce marque sur son bras. Et plus encore quand Potter avait libéré le monde sorcier.

Il avait pensé se retrouver face aux Détraqueurs mais son bon vieil ennemi l'avait fait libérer. Il l'avait remercié, simplement, alors qu'il brûlait de lui demander des explications. Mais il se drapait dans les lambeaux de sa fierté passée et restait silencieux.

Après quelques jours de cohabitation, il avait été surpris de s'entendre aussi bien avec Granger.  
La jeune fille le laissait en paix, la plupart du temps. Parfois, ils discutaient tous les deux, et parler avec elle l'apaisait toujours.

A plusieurs reprises, elle l'avait surpris en lui déposant de quoi manger, alors qu'il se terrait dans leurs appartements, évitant la Grande Salle et les regards des élèves.  
Elle semblait avoir compris d'instinct que certains jours, il ne pouvait pas supporter de se retrouver face à d'autres personnes...

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passé, une étrange amitié se développa entre eux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel.  
C'était une reconnaissance implicite, un pacte muet entre eux.

Ils se saluaient, et se souriaient le matin en se croisant. Ils descendaient à la Grande Salle ensemble pour se séparer à l'entrée sans un mot, ni un regard.  
Pendant la journée, ils n'échangeaient que lorsque leurs fonctions l'y obligeaient.

Puis, le soir, ils se retrouvaient et faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble. Quelques fois ils restaient silencieux. A d'autres moments, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils n'abordaient jamais les choses trop personnelles. La guerre et ses conséquences était un sujet tabou.  
Ils passaient la soirée ensemble, assis côte à côte, à lire le plus souvent. Puis, il se quittaient avec un sourire et un "Bonne nuit" à peine murmuré.

Un jour, Drago retroussa ses manches devant elle. Il avait chaud, il rentrait d'une séance de Quiddich et ne rêvait que de passer sous la douche.  
Depuis son retour, il n'avait jamais plus utilisé les douches collectives du vestiaire.

En voyant la marque apparaître, Hermione n'avait pas réagi. Elle avait laissé glisser ses yeux sur le tatouage infâme et s'était obligée à rester stoïque.  
Drago s'était crispé, mais face à l'indifférence de la jeune fille, il avait soupiré et s'était repris, pour faire comme si son bras était aussi intact que l'autre.

Ce jour là, Hermione, le cœur battant, avait compris qu'il avait confiance en elle. Et avec un léger choc, elle se rendit compte que ce constat emplissait son cœur de joie.  
Elle avait appris à apprécier le jeune homme, elle avait découvert une personnalité complexe et torturée.

Parfois, elle avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de l'entourer de ses bras pour le protéger. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon perdu qui avait dû grandir bien trop rapidement.  
Il n'était pas si différent de Harry et Hermione s'était longuement demandé si c'était ça qu'avait vu son ami lorsqu'il avait fait le nécessaire pour le libérer.

Hermione était restée plongée dans ses pensées sur le sofa pendant que Drago prenait sa douche. Quand il était sorti, torse nu et vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon large, il l'avait regardé avec un air de défi dans ses yeux gris.

Hermione lui avait souri affectueusement, et elle l'avait regardé s'enfermer dans sa chambre, chamboulé.

Puis, elle était partie en courant dans sa propre chambre où elle s'était effondrée la porte à peine fermée en larmes.  
Elle venait de prendre conscience de la blessure de Drago et la honte qu'il avait de sa marque lui retournait le cœur.  
Elle avait également pris conscience qu'elle aurait pu le détruire lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de bain. La moindre hésitation de sa part, ou la mauvaise réaction aurait suffi.

Suite à ça, Drago avait abandonné tout masque lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.  
Hermione l'avait laissé venir à elle, patiente. Elle se montrait calme face à lui, même lorsqu'il s'énervait pour une broutille.

Elle avait attendu le moment parfait. Puis, alors qu'il s'effondrait, elle s'était approchée de lui et l'avait enlacé.  
Sans un mot, doucement, elle s'était approchée de lui et avait passé ses bras autour de lui, avant d'appuyer sa tête contre sa poitrine, le cœur battant.

Il s'était raidi mais Hermione n'avait pas flanché. Elle avait résisté à ses tentatives pour se dégager. Puis Drago s'était détendu et laissé consoler.

Lorsqu'elle s'était éloigné, il l'avait fixé de ses yeux gris encore humides. Puis il avait souri.  
Un nouveau cap venait d'être franchi, et désormais, Hermione ne perdait jamais une occasion de l'enlacer.

Leur relation n'existait que dans leur bulle. L'un comme l'autre gardait ce secret précieusement.  
Parfois Hermione croisait le regard amusé de Harry, et elle avait l'impression que son ami se doutait de quelque chose. Comme si sa victoire sur Voldemort lui avait offert une intuition qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant.  
Hermione avait conscience qu'elle avait changé de comportement pourtant. Elle n'était plus agressive envers Drago quand elle devait lui parler, et tous les deux faisaient front commun dans les décisions à prendre.  
Elle ne regrettait jamais d'avoir laissé une seconde chance à Drago en croisant le regard approbateur de Minerva MacGonagall. La sorcière semblait pleinement approuver leur comportement à tous les deux.

Les choses seraient probablement restées en l'état. Leur relation cachée, un statut quo neutre à l'extérieur.  
Un matin où Drago avait eu besoin de réconfort, semblant avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, Hermione lui avait adressé un regard tendre et un sourire pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle et leur échange aurait dû passer inaperçu.

Cependant, Ron intercepta le sourire de Hermione et avant même de demander des explications, il commença à hurler, fou de rage.  
Hermione, statufiée, ne répondit pas, choquée.  
Sous la pluie d'insultes qui s'abattait sur la jeune fille, Harry dût intervenir. Face à un Ron ivre de jalousie et incontrôlable, Harry le frappa sèchement et Minerva ordonna qu'il soit conduit à l'infirmerie pour y prendre une potion calmante avant d'être placé en retenue pour la semaine à venir.

Hermione masqua son émotion et essuya les larmes qui s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux avant de sortir tête haute pour suivre ses cours. Elle manqua le regard gris inquiet qui la suivait.  
Par contre, un paire d'yeux verts vit parfaitement l'inquiétude d'un certain Serpentard... Et le jeune homme à qui ils appartenaient sourit doucement.

La journée passa et pour Hermione, le temps lui parut extrêmement long. Elle se présentait en cours, mais disparaissait entre, refusant d'être au centre de l'attention après l'altercation du matin. Elle ne se présenta pas à la Grande Salle le matin, ni même le soir.

Quand il rentra dans leurs appartements, Drago posa doucement devant elle de quoi manger.

Elle le remercia chaleureusement. Elle mangea perdue dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés, tandis que Drago l'observait.

Le jeune homme avait depuis longtemps compris que s'il s'affichait avec Hermione, elle serait la cible d'attaques pour fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Il avait donc soigneusement tenu au secret leur amitié naissante.  
La réaction d'Hermione lui montrait qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle risquait à vivre auprès de lui. Et il espéra avec un serrement de cœur qu'elle accepterait de continuer à lui parler après.

Drago aurait été surpris des pensées qui occupaient Hermione.  
Pour sa part, elle n'attribuait pas la moindre faute à Drago.  
Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que la jalousie irraisonnée de Ron était due à l'identité de son nouvel ami. Les Malefoy et les Weasley étaient ennemis depuis des générations, et Ron était particulièrement buté sur ce point.

Elle avait bien eu quelques réflexions sur l'identité du second préfet en chef, mais elle avait immédiatement recadré ceux qu'elle entendait pour leur rappeler que c'était Minerva MacGonagall en personne, héroïne de guerre et sorcière émérite qui avait nommé le jeune homme.

La nouvelle directrice avait su inspirer son autorité et généralement un seul rappel à l'ordre suffisait à faire réfléchir les éventuels contestataires.  
Depuis qu'elle était devenue proche de Drago, et qu'elle avait appris à l'apprécier, Hermione menait une campagne de réhabilitation en sa faveur. En toute discrétion, elle faisait en sorte qu'il ne soit plus perçu comme le méchant, mais bel et bien comme un élève brillant et digne de confiance.

Et il fallait dire que la mission qu'elle s'était assignée était grandement facilitée par le nouveau comportement du Serpentard. Il se montrait bien plus calme et mesuré, et n'attaquait plus ses camarades. Plus d'insultes, plus de petit prétentieux arrogant.  
Drago Malefoy avait grandi et mûri.

C'était probablement parce que Drago avait les idées ailleurs qu'il oublia le sort de silence sur sa porte.

Et c'est ainsi que Hermione fut réveillée en pleine nuit par des hurlements.

Paniquée elle se leva et enfila à tâtons un pull par dessus son débardeur. Puis, elle se précipita dans la chambre de Drago.

Le jeune homme semblait en proie à un cauchemar particulièrement violent. Hermione s'approcha de lui, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, mais Drago la repoussa, les yeux fous.  
Il s'écarta d'elle pour tomber sur le sol, à genoux, des sanglots secouant son corps mince.

En s'approchant doucement de lui, Hermione put l'observer à loisirs. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon, et elle nota qu'il avait maigri. Sur sa peau blanche, presque lumineuse, la marque des Ténèbres tranchait, sinistre.

Hermione se laissa tomber doucement à côté de lui, en lui parlant. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle racontait, c'était juste une suite de mots sans sens particuliers pour l'apaiser. Elle passa doucement son bras sur ses épaules, s'agrippant à lui, à son corps glacé.

Les sanglots de Drago s'espacèrent, et sa tête tomba en avant. Elle se serra contre lui, plaquant son corps contre le sien pour lui offrir un peu de chaleur et de réconfort.

Hermione laissa passer un long moment, lui laissant le temps de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle.  
Puis, avec douceur, elle saisit son bras marqué, posant les mains sur le tatouage, le faisant sursauter.  
Elle le tira contre elle, le forçant à se relever.

Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, mais il se laissa faire docilement, vaincu. Il gardait les yeux fixé sur la main d'Hermione qui cachait à moitié sa marque.  
La jeune fille l'obligea à se recoucher dans son lit et le lâcha pour ramasser les couvertures qu'il avait rejetées au sol en se débattant. Elle le couvrit du mieux qu'elle put, sous les yeux gris qui l'observaient.

Puis comme si c'était naturel, elle ôta son pull, frissonna légèrement dans son petit débardeur et se glissa à ses côtés, se blottissant contre lui.

La main douce de la Gryffondor reprit sa place sur son bras, comme pour lui montrer que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Il se crispa mais alors qu'elle gigotait pour trouver une position confortable, il finit par se laisser aller.

Il avait la tête baissée de façon à pouvoir l'observer, et elle leva sa tête vers lui, chassant ses mèches folles de sa main libre.  
Elle lui sourit et se tortilla pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux blottie dans ses bras.

Drago resta longtemps les yeux ouverts, fixant la petite silhouette dans ses bras, médusé.  
Et puis, alors que le sommeil commençait à l'emporter, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis des mois.  
Il savait que les cauchemars ne reviendraient pas, parce qu'Hermione les tenait à distance.

Après avoir survécu tant de temps, Drago se rendit compte que la jolie lionne venait de le ramener à la vie en lui offrant l'espoir d'un avenir.  
Son coeur se gonfla d'un sentiment nouveau pour lui, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne comptait pas la laisser s'échapper. Elle lui donnait envie de se battre pour être digne d'elle.

Et le sourire au lèvres, Drago Malefoy s'endormit en serrant dans ses bras Hermione Granger. Comme il l'avait prévu, il n'eut pas d'autres cauchemar cette nuit là. Ni les nuit suivantes où la jeune fille se blottirait dans ses bras.  
Par contre il rêva d'une promesse de futur ensemble, et l'idée ne le quitta jamais tout à fait. Hermione lui avouerait un jour, qu'elle rêvait du même futur. A deux.


End file.
